worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Rune Rogues
The Rune Rogues are an assembled squad — and highly secretive — of the Eternal Companions and tasked to locate runic artifacts across Sanctuary, specifically the Western Nations. Though minimal in active members, their missions to locate runes or items of power prove resourceful to their benefactor, Alec Kylar, and the Eternal Companions. Over this time, they remained mostly a secretive sect. Most of their core members consist of misfits and exiles, earning their reputation for roguish lifestyles. History Circa 1267, Ikeda Cao, the executor of the Eternal Companions, sought a way to enhance the strength, power and endurance of his warriors. The organization remained limited on manpower and resources, thus sought a more conventional way of enhancements. Alas, Ikeda's right-hand and confidant, Alec Kylar, saw fit to use runestones to abide by Ikeda's desires. Though Alec's endeavors as a Dark Templar aloud him to easily use the magical stones for great benefit, he realized they were relatively hard to acquire. As a result, Alec assembled a squad of rogues to buy, beg, steal or find runestones on behalf of the Eternal Companions. Alec spent several months tracking down the right individuals to join his cause. In Drywood, Khanduras, Alec found Willem Grandison, a former Mayor and war veteran; Willem's combat experience and leadership would unite the squad in future missions. Alec also recruited the Scowcroft brothers, both whom worked under Alec as his personal agents of the Eternal Companions. Prior to recruitment, Horvath and Terji both tried to join the Eternal Companions but were deemed too violent or unstable, thus Alec drafted them secretly into the Rune Rogues. Clyver later joined when heard of the group's inception when Alec crossed paths with him while passing through the town of Waystruck; though relatively adolescent in combat experience, Clyver had already earned the reputation as an authoritarian for his role as captain of the town's militiamen. , Clyver, Willem, Terji, Azorian, Horvath]]With six men now under his bequest, Alec assembled the rogues in Willem's home city of Drywood. The Dark Templar presented himself as mysterious and aliased as "the Night Angel". Alec also established the clear goal of retrieving runestones by any means necessary, so long as it did not involve killing or any use of violence. In return, Alec, as their sole benefactor, offered them large sums of payment to the Rune Rogues for every dozen runestones they managed to bring him. Above all, Alec made no indication of the purpose of the runestones, such as the fact that the runestones were connected to the greater benefit of the Eternal Companions; only Willem, the group's leader, was given hints of the possibly ways Alec may use or benefit from the runestones, yet Willem always remained unsure of Alec's true intentions. The Hunt for Imperator Far'ukor Lut Gholein Intervention War of the Shadows Guardians of Skycutter Members All the members of the group, excluding their leader, share their history with criminal activity, nomadic lifestyles and unprincipled demeanor. This lead the group to enforce a harsh and otherwise roguish reputation while hunting down the runestones. Current Members * Merlin Lionheart, an outlaw with a strong moral compass, second leader. Favored the Gul Rune. (1272-present) * Terji Joensen, a bounty hunter, jack-of-all-trades, and a deadly rogue. Favored the Ko Rune. (1267-present) * Horvath, a Barbarian of Mount Arreat and a juggernaut warrior. Favored the Dol Rune. (1267-present) * Krea, a heathenish witch with selfish desires to use runes. Favored the Lum Rune. (1272-present) * Vargas, a war veteran and master artisan of forge and runes. Favored the Jah Rune. (1272-present) * Ulfred, an exiled and seasoned warrior. Favored the the Eth Rune. (1273-present) * Jesmond, a warrior adept in arcane magic and a former thief. Favored the Vex Rune. (1273-present) * Zira, a charismatic outlaw and alchemist. Favored the Ort Rune(1274-present) Former Members * Isham, a former priest and adventurer coerced by Alec. Favored the Ist Rune. (1271-1272) * Ladislav Scowcroft, their second leader, expert bowman and mercenary. Favored the Mal Rune. (1267-1273) Deceased Members * Clyver Dalgard, former militiamen captain and Willem's right-hand. Favored the Ith Rune. (1267-1269) * Azorian Scowcroft, former mercenary and melee assassin. Favored the Tal Rune. (1267-1269) * Howler, former member of Greenguard and bounty hunter. Favored the Hel Rune. (1270-1272) * Willem Grandison, former mayor and first leader of the Rune Rogues. Favored the Zod Rune. (1267-1272) * Deadox, a vigilante and external agent of Aranoch. Favored the the Shael Rune. (1268-1272) Known Associates * Alec Kylar, their silent benefactor. (1267-present) * Ecbert, adjutant for Willem and Alec's servant. (1270-1272) * Ramin, companion and quest giver. (1272-present) * Arnold Vanko, their transportation by land and occasional squire. (1271-present) * Brienne Thorne, a page and messenger. (1272-present) * Madelaine, a scout and rune collector. (1272-present) * Dregg Ortega, their transportation by sea. (1267-1270) * Shirley Lopar, their messenger. (1269-1272) * Jeremiah Shinto, their blacksmith. (1268-present) * Fynn Kylar, their quest giver. (1267-present) * The Knavesmire Trio ** Dion, a mercenary thief, known for stealing and locating runes. ** Jarin, a mercenary warrior, known for utilizing runes in weaponry. ** Thomas, a mercenary blacksmith, known for utilizing runes in armor.